


Lost and Found

by Sulwen



Series: Love in Our Hands [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parting at the Hong Kong airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> _Deep red are the sunsets in mystical places_  
>  Black are the nights on summer-day sands  
> We'll find the speck of truth in each riddle  
> Hold the first grain of love in our hands
> 
> -Jethro Tull, "The Whistler"

So what it comes down to is this: Tommy can't get on the plane until the replacement papers go through, and the rest of them can't afford to miss the flight.

When Adam realizes this, he attaches himself to Tommy and doesn't let go, hugging him so tight it's almost suffocating. Tommy attempts to breathe and hugs back, overwhelmed a little by Adam's reaction.

“It's ok. I'll get on the next one. It's cool,” he says. And really, it is. It's only a gigantic airport in a country he's never been to where he can't even speak the language and now he's gonna be _all alone..._

His arms tighten around Adam, clinging, and Adam turns his head and talks right into his ear. “Stay safe, baby. We need you.”

And that's just so Adam, just exactly where they've been lately, hovering right over that line between friends and more than, and suddenly Tommy's imagining the worst, imagining Adam's plane crashing while Tommy's in the air and then finally getting to Singapore, walking into the airport and pulling out his phone only to hear....

And there's no way he's putting voice to that, because to say it is to give it weight and power and meaning, and damn it, all Adam's hippy-dippy ideas must be starting to infect his brain. Still. He's not going to say it. Not even going to think about the possibility of never seeing each other again...

It's been a long fucking flight already, ok, and stressful, and Tommy gets like this when he's tired. And that's one of the things that's so awesome about Adam. He understands.

Tommy turns his face up to Adam's, and Adam looks down at him, and Tommy really thinks that if they weren't in such a ridiculously public place, they would probably totally be kissing right now, one of those long sappy old-romance-movie goodbye kisses, and he almost wants to say fuck the consequences and do it anyway.

Instead, Adam brings his forehead down to rest on Tommy's and closes his eyes, and Tommy does the same, and they have just a moment of quiet togetherness before Monte's tapping Adam on the shoulder and telling him that they have to go _right now._

Adam pulls away, and Tommy instantly feels weird, too exposed in this unfamiliar place without Adam right there beside him. The group is trailing away, hoisting bags and calling advice and goodbyes back to Tommy. He waves, but his eyes stay on Adam, who's making the sorriest attempt at a smile Tommy's ever seen.

The moment stretches, and Adam's gaze is torn between Tommy and the receding backs of the rest of the group. He looks like he's considering, weighing options, and Tommy shakes his head and does the right thing, even though a couple hours in uncomfortable airport chairs, alone with Adam amidst the toneless music of unknown words...that sounds like just about the best thing ever right now.

“Go. I'll see you soon, ok?”

Adam looks deeply, deeply unhappy. But he sighs and settles his bag over his shoulder and says, “See ya. I'll be waiting for you.”

And before Tommy has a chance to protest, to tell Adam how that's ridiculous and impossible and he needs to rest, Adam turns and strides purposefully away.

Tommy watches him go, watches until he disappears into a sea of milling people. Then he settles into a hard plastic chair, pulling out his phone and bending low over it, disappearing into the familiarity of virtual space...and waits.


End file.
